1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector and a method of controlling the projector.
2. Related Art
In a projector of the related art, it is known that dimming is performed according to an image to be displayed (for example, refer to Japanese Patent No. 4432933). The projector described in Japanese Patent No. 4432933 performs processing of expanding a luminance range of an image and dimming, and thereby it is possible to increase a sense of contrast of an image, and to suppress overexposure of the image.
In addition, it is known that light is modulated by a liquid crystal display panel or the like in a projector (for example, refer to JP-A-2012-103357).
In general, a liquid crystal display panel has a response speed that decreases under a low temperature environment. For this reason, if a projector having a liquid crystal display panel is used under a low temperature environment, there is a possibility that the temperature of the liquid crystal display panel is lowered to the extent that the response speed is affected. A decrease of the response speed of the liquid crystal display panel causes an afterimage, and in addition to this, for example, when a stereoscopic image is displayed, crosstalk is easily generated. Thus, the decrease of the response speed of the liquid crystal display panel is not preferred. In addition, even when a device, other than the liquid crystal display panel, that modulates light is used, the response speed is decreased when the temperature is lower than an optimal operation temperature, and thereby there is a possibility that afterimage or crosstalk is easily generated.